It is known for dynamoelectric machines to utilize a multi-piece housing assembly including a cylindrical enclosure surrounding the stator and the rotor of the dynamoelectric machine, with bearing mounts fastened to each end of the enclosure to support the bearings for the shaft of the rotor. It is also known for the bearing mounts to include one or more cooling passages to allow a cooling flow over the stator and rotor of the dynamoelectric machine. In at least one known multi-piece housing assembly, the cylindrical stator/rotor enclosure is an extrusion including heat exchange fins on the outer surface of the enclosure to improve the heat dissipation from the stator and rotor of the dynamoelectric machine. In addition to a bearing mount, this multi-piece housing assembly also includes a sheet metal cover surrounding the stator/rotor enclosure to create cooling passages that direct a cooling flow over the fins. The sheet metal cover is fastened to a set of spokes on the extrusion that extend radially outward between the fins.
While there are known housing constructions that work well for their intended purpose, there is always room for improvement. For example, there is an continuing desire to reduce the cost and complexity of manufacturing the housings for dynamoelectric machines.